


Festival of Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Festival, Gen, Short One Shot, Worried rat dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little Drabble with Corvo and Emily with the young Empress frustrated at her speech.





	Festival of Lights

Two month after Emily's coronation Corvo was still restless.

Visits from the outsider were less frequent. The last dream was just the Outsider staring at Corvo looking amused. It worried him to no end.

He hasn't felt comfortable in his own bed that felt foreign to him. The hounds pit rickety bed was more Familiar to the lord protector.

And his worry for young lady Emily grew and grew. the nobles didn't look upon her favorably unlike Hiram the lord regent he gave the nobles all their desires but Emily was wise in which nobles were truly helpful to the people of Dunwall.

He laid in his bed wide awake and the sheets were off. He shuddered as a passing wind blew into his room,  
He got up to close the window.

He nearly slipped before he caught himself on the edge of his bed,  
"How elegant for the lord protector,"  
He mocked himself as he got up.  
"Imagine if the court saw that!" He laughed to himself.

He hasn't slept in weeks.

It was very obvious due to the bags under his eyes and quite moody attitude, speaking of moody attitude he should apologize to the shoe maker from last week, poor lad.

He went to the window which what seem to be after an hour of thought.

He had his hand ready to close the window but the sight of Dunwall stopped him. 

It seemed to be straight out a painting made by Sokolov. The night sky was painted with a dark blue with many white stars painted on and Dunwall itself had been painted with a variety of colors. But what caught Corvo's attention was the orange lights plastered around Dunwall. 

"The Festival of Lights," he smiled.  
This was a time when loved ones would come together and have fun lighting up the town with lanterns,  
It was fun in fact Corvo remembered the first time he went to the festival.

It was a beautiful night when the Empress was but a princess and the lord protector was but a-

"Corvo!!" He heard Emily screech.

Corvo assumed the worst and quickly grabbed his sword that laid by his bedside he quickly ran out without closing the window.

He quickly ran towards Emily's room sword in hand. His thoughts racing.  
"What's wrong!?"   
"Who is hurting you?"  
"Not again!"  
"If they hurt you I will..Kill them" 

He stood in front of Emily's decorated door with whales on the side.  
"Emily! Are you alright?" His voice lined with worry. "Come here now!"  
He heard her shriek.

"Emily!?" He opened the door to Emily reading books under lights by her desk. "E-Emily?.." Corvo quirked his brow as he saw her frustrated by the book called "The Festival of Lights: a history." 

Emily smiled in relief seeing Corvo but looked at his sword in worry and in slight awe, Corvo sheathed his sword  
"What's wrong Emily?..You shrieked and I ..I assumed the worse."

"This is the worst Corvo! I can't even comprehend a word!" She pointed to the book annoyed,  
"You cannot comprehend?" Corvo chuckled,"didn't you pay attention to Calista's teachings?"

Emily was annoyed as she scowled  
"Of course I paid attention! It's just-"  
"Just what?" He interrupted,  
"Just...Difficult Corvo I have to make a speech!" She raised her hands in frus- tration, "how can I be empress if I don't know how to write a speech!?  
And the previous rulers statements can't even apply to our times! Ugh!.."

"Ahh..I see," he smiled and dragged a chair and sat next to the young Empress, resting a comforting arm around her "Now Emily I am not a man of politics or speeches but I know you shouldn't try to find plagiarize your predecessors besides I bet the people of Dunwall will love to hear whatever you have to say!" He smiled while ruffling her hair.

"I hope so...I just have to make this speech its a duty of an empress!  
Corvo can you stay with me while I think more on my speech?"  
He nodded "of course."

About half an hour passed before Corvo coughed into his fist,  
"Have you found your speech?"  
He asked a bit too impatiently as his knees ached from sitting.

Emily still seemed uncertain as she flipped through the pages as quickly as she goes through pastries,  
"Corvo?.." She stopped turning the pages and looked at the lord protector who recently cut his hair. "Yes Emily?"   
"Where's mother?..I don't see her name in these pages" she flipped through the pages quickly to make sure she didn't see Jessamines name.

Corvo leaned in his chair and rubbed his jaw. "Well...That book was written a good years before even I was born,  
Perhaps we should ask the-"  
"We're you with mother?" She asked doe eyed "W-When she made her speech? What was it like? Was grandmother also making a speech?  
Did grandfather-?"

"One at a time Emily.." He sighed  
"I can tell you the story only if you promise to go to sleep straight after"  
He smiled as she nodded.

"It was a beautiful night when the Empress was but a princess and the lord protector was but a boy from Serkonos and young lady Jessamine  
Insisted for her protector to take her everywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This is just a tiny short.


End file.
